


Bucky Barnes: The Battle for Wakanda

by TheLioness5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War One Shot, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gays in Wakanda, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLioness5/pseuds/TheLioness5
Summary: This was a quick one shot of the last 10 minutes of Infinity War from Bucky Barnes' point of view - of course with some creative licensing. I was inspired by watching a gif of Bucky disappearing on my twitter timeline and honestly it just went from there.I hope you enjoy it. I might do a series of these of characters in Infinity War because of the way it was written and directed it left a lot of interpretation for the characters and their motives but there's no promises - if you follow any of my writing i dont post nearly as often as i should lmao





	Bucky Barnes: The Battle for Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, Noah_Bee has been a saint and helped look over this for me when my eyes refuse to do anything good. She should be doing about thirty other things with her time and this is what she does. Everyone say thank you, Noah_Bee.

He stood in the briefing room listening to Steve and some guy called Bruce talk about Thanos; what he’s done and what he plans to do to the whole universe. Stones, a giant gold gauntlet, space and time... it was all a language Bucky couldn’t wrap his head around and more like somethin’ out of the stories his mamma used to read to him. All he really needed to know was they had to keep Thanos from collecting all the stones, and that means keeping him away from Vision. 

Yeah, sounds simple enough... But the literal God of thunder, Thor, (which wasn’t a bedtime story to him anymore) had been defeated. What chance in hell does Bucky have?

A vibranium arm, a semi automatic and an undying need to follow that dumb kid from Brooklyn. He doesn’t stand a chance, but he had looked over at Steve and knew in that moment that he would follow him until his legs wouldn’t take him any further. Then he would probably start crawling. 

He knows he won’t be able to keep Steve away from Thanos, even if he put a goddamn leash on him. The universe was at stake and even though Bucky didn’t necessarily want to be a part of it anymore, Steve will protect everyone on this planet till his dying breath. It always ends in a fight, and Bucky will always be there to pull Steve’s ass out of the fire. 

The fight itself had been... ruthless. Nothing like any skirmish that he faced back in ‘45 - this was a completely different war. There wasn’t a shred of humanity in the eyes of his opponents - only the desire to kill and maul. He’d thought he was done for when the creatures piled on top of him, only his knife clutched in his hand. Everyone around him getting ripped down by the vicious alien dogs. 

That’s when the God had shown up, a racoon and a talking tree in tow. On paper, not what you expect would turn the tide in a fight, but it did. 

They had to protect the tower where Shuri was working hard to remove the stone from Vision. Protection equated to Bucky killing as many of these alien dogs as he possibly could, holding the assault back. It’s all that mattered. Wakanda had been good to him; it had looked after him, taken him in when he needed it most. It had been a sanctuary for him and Steve; to find themselves again, to get to know who they are now, after all the pain. The place that had helped him recover pieces of his mind, to go from the broken Winter Soldier to a semi stable Bucky Barnes again. All that mattered is protecting Steve and Wakanda. Wakanda was his sanctuary, but Steve was his home. 

Steve’s voice, short of breath, in his earpiece sends a chill down his spine and breaks him out of his thoughts, “Everyone, on my position, we have incoming.” 

Bucky’s head shoots up. He’d lost track of Steve’s location after he ran to help Vision. He takes his knife and shoves it deep into the throat of the creature in front of him, blood spouting out of its neck, but it doesn’t even slow down. It keeps trying to attack him, its sharp teeth gnashing inches from his face. He grunts as he holds the face of the beast back, teeth clenched as he tries to get the upper hand. A staff comes out of nowhere and knocks the creature to the side, revealing M’Baku. Bucky stands there shocked for a moment, mouth agape. M’Baku thrusts his staff to the tree line to the right, “Go! We will be fine here, White Wolf.”

He spots Sam and Rhodey flying to an opening in the woods and he’s never run faster. Thor’s annihilation of the creatures allowed for him to sprint without much interruption towards the woods, one thought sticks out in his mind as he runs.

‘Steve’. 

Running through the trees, Bucky makes out the 12 foot tall purple grape that he can only assume is Thanos. As the trees start to thin, he sees Steve thrown far into the air with just a flick of the guy’s wrist. It should be enough to stop anyone from facing this titan with just a gun, but he find his legs moving faster at the sight of Steve on the ground. Every bone in his body wants to kill Thanos.

Wanda extends her hand out towards Vision. A red beam charged at the stone on Vision’s forehead. Bucky can’t even begin to understand how she has the strength to kill the love of her life.

More and more people go to challenge Thanos, every one of them tossed aside like they’re ants. 

Bucky bursts out of the woods, 20 paces in front of Natasha and Okoye. He raises his gun, yelling. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do, what impact he can have against the titan. 

Maybe it’ll help Wanda, buy her some time before Thanos reaches her and Vision. 

He sees it on Thanos’ face, how totally insignificant Bucky is to him, how someone might view a rodent crossing their path. Thanos raises the gauntlet at him and a bright purple light comes towards him, throwing him to the ground. 

Everything goes black. 

He comes to, the trees above him are calm, not a single wisp of wind rustling the leaves. How the hell is he alive? Apart from the general ache of being thrown by an oversized raisin, he feels fine. 

He starts heading down the path and around the bend. Is the fight still going? Did they win? 

His heart skips a beat as Steve comes into view, gripping his side and hobbling over to Thor, both worse for wear. They look just about as good as his head feels, but at least Steve is okay... but what the hell happened to the purple guy? 

Steve’s voice breaks through the silence that looms all round, heavy in the air. “Where’d he go? Thor... where’d he go?” 

Bucky takes another step but it feels... weak. 

Another... it’s like his muscles are giving up. 

He feels a strange tingling sensation in his hand and leg. He lifts his hand to see if there is any sign of injury that he didn’t see before. 

His hand is… disintegrating. That’s the only way he can describe it. Small flecks of his hand are falling away and breaking apart, making its way down to his wrist. He looks down and his leg is doing the same. Its just… gone.

Is this how he’s going to die? After all this time - after all he’s somehow survived, this is how it happens, his body breaking apart and disappearing like dust into the wind?

Bucky knows what happened to Thanos.

He won. 

It’s second nature and the word falls out of his mouth before he even realises it, “Steve?” 

Steve turns to face him and time slows to a halt. 

He spent his formative years protecting Steve; dragging him by the collar from fights that will get him beat senseless, or saving him from the fights he started and couldn’t win. Even after Steve had saved him from condemnation at the hands of Hydra, and from his own mind, every inch in Bucky’s tired and worn out body wants to continue to protect Steve. To grab him by the ear and pull him away from all the horrible things the world keeps throwing at him. This is one of those moment he wants to protect Steve from. 

He wants to say that he’s sorry. That they didn’t get their time again. That the world had actively tried to rip them apart and they still found each other, only for his death to come and that Steve has to witness it. Again. Sorry that his broken mind caused them to miss what little time they did have together. Sorry that it took him so long to realise how he truly felt about his best friend and that he never had the courage to tell him. But the words still don’t come. So he memorises Steve’s face just one last time, hoping that it will somehow make his death easier. To give him the strength to accept it. 

He thinks to himself, “If this is it - if this is death, then God, you sadistic asshole... if you’re out there, take me but just spare Steve. Spare him from whatever hell has taken over and help him through whatever comes next. Protect him, because I can’t.”

Like his wish had been heard, he feels the immediate relief as his body gives way, falling to the ground. Relief that after all this time, he can finally die. 

His last thought echoes throughout his mind, as he feels the tingling pain of his limbs disappearing, his mind tearing to shreds. 

A Sunday afternoon in their old Brooklyn apartment and Steve sitting in the window sill, drawing the New York skyline as the soft golden sun lights him. 

A muffled noise; Steve turns to face him, a smile from ear to ear.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more of these or if you just liked this in general, please leave a comment or some kudos! One shots are much less draining than writing a whole fic and i enjoyed writing this so let me know please!! <3


End file.
